Goddess Nu Wa
Goddess Nu Wa - disclaimer - All evolution stats will be based off of using max builds. Ability Abilities are special moves available to Characters that can be used in the Battlefield. They have special effects, such as temporarily increasing your Attack or dealing a large amount of damage. Name: Creator's Embrace - Adept/Expert/Master/Champion Job: Nu Wa Effect: Erects a barrier around your party that will increase your resistance to all attributes for a short time. The more health you have remaining, the stronger the barrier. Goddess Names and Rarity Each Goddess has a name associated with an appropriate rarity. As you evolve them, their names will gain a plus sign (+) as markers placed next to the card's name to signify it's level of evolution. When they are fully evolved, each Goddess name will also gain an additional title that is put in brackets after the name, which replaces the markers, as well as becoming the next bracket of rarity (e. g. a normal+ goddess fully evolved becoming rare). (Nu Wa) Na (Normal+) Description Here. Max Level: 35 Attribute: Water Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Nu Wa) Rui (Rare) 1 - You do not fear snakes, do you human? Once I ascend to Nu Wa, it is the form I am most likely to take. 4 - Not only was Nu Wa the creator of humankind, she was also a caring ruler. Max Level: 40 Attribute: Earth Base Stats -- Atk: 70; Def: 531 Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Nu Wa) Dawei (S Rare) If we come across any colored stones, be sure to hold on to them. They may prove useful. Max Level: 45 Attribute: Fire Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Nu Wa) Yun (S Rare+) As long as I am in your charge, fiery dragons shall be of little concern. Max Level: 50 Attribute: Forest Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? (Nu Wa) Liang (U Rare) Nu Wa's power extended beyond the creation of humanity, she mended the very Wall of Heaven itself! Max Level: 55 Attribute: Earth Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Equipment Equipment Card is the general name for both Weapon and Armor cards. By giving equipment to a Character Card, you can greatly increase the power of the character. Weapon Weapons equipable for Nu Wa characters Hermit's Rapier (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Smoothscale Shortswords (Rare) Max Level: 40 evo3: Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???, Water -- atk 17, def 3 Royal Blossom Blades (S Rare) Max Level: 45 evo2: Base Atk: ???; Def: ???, Forest -- atk 23, def 4 Heptad Scale Swords (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Base Stats -- Atk: 94; Def: 0 Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Forest -- atk 29, def 5 Twin Empress Blades (U Rare) Max Level: 55 Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Body Breastplates (chest armour) equipable for Nu Wa characters Hermit's Bustier (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Smoothscale Bustier (Rare) Max Level: 40 evo4: Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???, Earth -- atk 4, def 9, name: Ebony Smoothscale Bustier Royal Blossom Bustier (S Rare) Max Level: 45 evo2: Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???, Forest -- atk 4, def 10 Heptad Scale Halter (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Base Stats -- Atk: 19; Def: 569 Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Forest -- atk 5, def 12 Scaled Empress Breastplate (U Rare) Max Level: 55 Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Arm Gauntlets (arm armour) equipable for Nu Wa characters Hermit's Gloves (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Base Stats -- Atk: ???: Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Smoothscale Sleeves (Rare) Max Level: 40 evo4: Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???, Earth -- atk 4, def 9, name: Ebony Smoothscale Sleeve Royal Blossom Sleeves (S Rare) Max Level: 45 evo2: Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???, Forest -- atk 4, def 10 Heptad Scale Armguards (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Base Stats -- Atk: 15; Def: 434 Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Forest -- atk 5, def 12 Scaled Empress Gauntlets (U Rare) Max Level: 55 Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Waist Faulds, tassets, cruises, greaves, and sabatons (lowerbody armour) equipable for Nu Wa characters Hermit's Skirt (Normal+) Max Level: 35 Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Smoothscale Skirt (Rare) Max Level: 40 evo4: Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???, Earth -- atk 4, def 9, name: Ebony Smoothscale Skirt Royal Blossom Skirt (S Rare) Max Level: 45 evo2: Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???, Forest -- atk 4, def 10 Heptad Scale Skirt (S Rare+) Max Level: 50 Base Stats -- Atk: 18; Def: 493 Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Forest -- atk 5, def 12 Scaled Empress Boots (U Rare) Max Level: 55 Base Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ??? Max Stats -- Atk: ???; Def: ???